


No More

by Sir_Moustache



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Giving Up, Minor Character Death, Post-All That Remains, Short, Spoilers, Swearing, implied character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Moustache/pseuds/Sir_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke reaches breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

No more. 

“I can’t do it anymore. I’ve lost everyone. Dad's dead. An ogre killed Bethany. I killed Carver,” she paused in her sobbing. “I killed Carver to save him. Now mum’s gone because of a fucking serial killer blood mage. There’s no one left. Everyone’s gone. There’s no point anymore.”

She lifted her arm and summoned a ball of flame. 

“I am an apostate.”

With her dagger she sliced the same arm. She let the blood flow out, using it to turn the flame from a warm orange to a bright blue near white.

“But I’m also a fucking blood mage.”

She let the flame extinguish. Her emotions began to bubble up once more.

“Smite me. Imprison me in the circle. Kill me. Make me tranquil. I don’t care.”

The templar stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. He may have been the knight-captain but he knew not what to do.


End file.
